<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>休憩时刻 by Kyokuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209813">休憩时刻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya'>Kyokuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，年上咖啡店店长阿尔博特和年下大学生打工仔公式光，飙车警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>休憩时刻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“店长，店里剩下的食材我做了三明治了哦，还有今天最后没有卖出去的小甜点，放在这里你要是饿的话就吃点？”光推开员工休息室的门，将手上的一小筐三明治放在了台子上，自顾自地喊道。<br/>　　<br/>　　无人回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　不是吧？难道不在吗？光有些尴尬地挠了挠头，将手上拿着的点心袋子放在桌台上，抬头看了看屋顶的吊灯。休息室的灯确实开着，而方才他下班时其他店员也分明告诉他店长应该是在休息室休息。平日里总是工作到店铺关门的店长总不至于今天突然翘班提早回家了。光绕过了桌台，小心翼翼地不让自己踩到什么休息室里其他员工放在地上的杂物，这才看到方才被他称为店长的那个男人此时正面朝下，趴在沙发上，一副睡得正香的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“店长……阿尔博特？”光轻轻地拍了拍男性的肩膀，未曾想这个人居然睡得沉得要命，被拍了几下也没有什么反应只是发出了几声梦呓一般的哼哼。光有点发愁地看向桌台上他刚刚拿过来的那一堆三明治和甜点，最后终于是认命地摇了摇头，从休息室的书架上拿了一本书，坐在了店长阿尔博特旁边的沙发上，一边看着书，眼神一边不住地向着阿尔博特的方向飘了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　从他来这家咖啡店打工以来已经过去了三年时间。三年前他刚被萨雷安大学录取，正在发愁该怎么打工赚点生活费的时候，就在这个街角看到了这家新开张的咖啡店的人手招募。店长是一位名为阿尔博特的人族男性，平日里总是待人温和，有时难得收到一些顾客们的刁难要求也会想办法满足。一来二去，咖啡店的名声算是在附近打响了，每日光顾店铺的人也渐渐多了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　光放下手中的书转身看向窗外。已经很晚了，外面也是一片漆黑，只有连绵不绝的水幕借着路灯昏黄的灯光闪闪发光。看来大雨还没有半分要停下来的样子。他遗憾地叹了一口气，神情也变得有些窘迫。谁叫他自己今天出门太急忘记带伞，现在可好，被大雨困在了咖啡店里，想回家都回不去。怎么办，明天他还有重要的答辩，不如现在把店长摇起来问问他有没有多余的一把伞借给自己？光皱着眉头盘算了一会儿，便是下定了决心又蹲在了阿尔博特的身旁。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在他要伸手摇醒阿尔博特的一瞬，他突然注意到阿尔博特有些不对。方才光并没有关注阿尔博特的衣物，试图唤醒阿尔博特的时候也没有触及他的领口和裤脚，因而也就并没有发现趴在沙发上昏睡过去的阿尔博特的衣服上全都是水，几乎是沉甸甸地把他压在了沙发上。光有些不确定地看着阿尔博特那潮红的脸颊，将掌心贴了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　好烫。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔博特发烧了。<br/>　　<br/>　　到底是怎么回事？光在意识到这个事实后心都直接沉了下去。这是夏末秋初的换季时间，天气变化无常，阿尔博特如果是因为流感而倒下了的话，对于他们这间属于餐饮业的咖啡店来说，等待着他们的将会是几天的休业消毒，这可是谁都不想见到的事。光一边打开休息间的冰箱，一边脑子里仔细地回想着。他确确实实是记得今天白天阿尔博特还好好的，压根看起来不像是感染了流感的样子。再之后下午开始就下起了雨，期间阿尔博特接到过几个电话……<br/>　　<br/>　　光之战士奔腾的思绪猛地刹住车，他把冰块倒入塑料袋的手也微微一滞。<br/>　　<br/>　　……明白了，十有八九是好心店长接到外卖电话就冒雨去送了，结果就因为淋了雨没换衣服又勉强上班，这才发起了烧倒在休息间里。光叹了口气，一手拿着装了小半袋冰块的袋子，走回了阿尔博特的身旁，蹲了下来。阿尔博特的裤脚上仍有着不少的泥点子，平时一向整洁修身的黑色长裤此时就如同刚从水里捞出来的一样，紧紧地贴着阿尔博特的小腿肚子。上半身的衬衫也是同样，由于被水浸透而透出了在那之下肉色的皮肤。<br/>　　<br/>　　当务之急是得处理掉这些湿透了的衣服，然后把他的体温降下来。光试探性地又拍了拍阿尔博特的脸颊，不出所料地得到了一个哼哼作为回应。他是无奈地摇了摇头，在心里对着阿尔博特说了三遍失礼了，便是伸手摸上了阿尔博特围裙下的裤腰带，帮他解了下来。虽然之前曾经根据阿尔博特的体格略微猜想过在衣物下的到底是怎样的一个身躯，光在把阿尔博特腿上那湿乎乎的裤子脱下来的时候手还是下意识地往回缩了缩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，店长啊，没想到你还是个健身爱好者啊。”光看着阿尔博特紧实的屁股，小声倒吸了一口气，悄悄地咽了一口口水。原因无他，对于一个咖啡店店长来说，阿尔博特的身材实在是有些太好了。身体常年被包裹在咖啡店的制服下，使得阿尔博特的皮肤比光的肤色略微白上几分。此时他的皮肤因为发烧而略微泛红，趴伏在沙发上的状态也让他的臀部和大腿毫无保留地展现在了光的面前。光摸了摸自己的鼻子，压下心头的某些想法，就把从阿尔博特身上脱下来的裤子揉成了一团，将他的下肢擦拭干净。<br/>　　<br/>　　照顾病人对于光来说简直是轻车熟路。他找来休息室里的厚毛毯，将阿尔博特紧紧地裹在被子里。休息室的茶水间也被他充分利用了起来。小型灶台上点着火，从厨房拿来的小锅里煮上了辛辣的姜茶。光靠在柜台边上，目光时不时地瞟向那在沙发上睡得死沉的阿尔博特，陷入了沉思。<br/>　　<br/>　　一直以来他都对店长阿尔博特有种奇妙的亲近感。从第一次见面的时候，光就隐约觉得自己面前这个看起来有些上了年纪的男人和自己是一路人。这种相似不仅仅是外貌上的，更是人格上的。当时刚刚上岗开始打工的光总是自告奋勇在每天营业结束后留下来打扫卫生。所谓的打扫卫生实际上都是一些很零碎繁重的活计。店铺内的桌椅要消毒擦拭，冰柜里没能卖出去的点心要处理，还有的就是检查各个咖啡机的状态，清点餐具数量，和准备次日的进货这些内容。光每次总是自己默默地做着，一边做一边看着同样在店里留到最后的阿尔博特。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么多麻烦的东西……你一直以来都是自己做这些工作吗？”在某一次光被繁杂的进货列表搞到头昏脑胀的时候，他曾经这样问过阿尔博特。<br/>　　<br/>　　那时正忙于收拾杯具的阿尔博特听到这句话一愣，手上还沾着细密的泡沫，就重重地拍上了光的肩膀，语气里完全没有半分不满：“当然！有你帮忙真是给我减少了不少负担。我在想，以后我不如不干了全都全权交给你吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然明知道那是阿尔博特随口说的一句无心的玩笑话，光总觉得大概他就是从那个时候开始对阿尔博特抱有了一些出格的感情。在那之后，阿尔博特握着他的手手把手地教他怎么处理咖啡豆时，一次又一次阿尔博特帮仍是新手的他在顾客面前解围时，他的心中总会涌起一股莫名的暖流。但实际上，光比任何人都清楚，阿尔博特只不过是对谁都是如此罢了。只要是别人提出来的要求他一定都会想办法满足，只要是他能够帮到别人那他一定说什么都会做到。与其说阿尔博特是这家名为诺弗兰特的咖啡店的店长，倒不如说他是个和大家一样的员工更为合适。<br/>　　<br/>　　身后小锅里发出的咕嘟咕嘟的声响把光从回忆中拽了回来。他急忙关上火，将小锅中的姜茶倒进阿尔博特的马克杯中，握着杯把晃了晃。他将杯子贴近自己的唇边，轻轻地抿了一口，确认了温度没有大问题后便走到了阿尔博特身边，用杯壁轻轻贴上仍在沉睡中的他的脸颊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“店长，还是稍微醒醒喝点姜茶。”光轻声唤道，不动声色地将自己刚刚喝过的那边杯沿转到了阿尔博特的方向。之前他给阿尔博特敷的冰袋似乎起了一点作用，他脸上不自然的潮红已经褪去大半，意识也稍微清醒了一些，对光的轻声呼唤也终于是有了一些反应，他眼皮颤了颤，露出了在那之下疲惫的蓝色虹膜。他一手捂着自己还有些发昏的脑袋，缓缓地将自己从沙发上撑了起来，盖在他身上的厚毛毯也随着他的动作滑了下来，堪堪遮住他的腰间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“多谢……”阿尔博特的声音仍有些沙哑，他接过光手中的杯子，在光有些急切的眼神中将杯子靠近自己的嘴边，小心翼翼地喝了一口。下身传来的光溜溜的感觉让他轻微皱眉，“光，我的裤子……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的衣服都已经湿透了，刚才帮你脱了下来送去了隔壁的洗衣房洗了。衬衫我给你换了我的，但裤子实在是没了。”光的喉结微微动了动，语气也变得闷闷的，“抱歉，我没有你的衣柜钥匙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊原来是这样，那真的多谢你了。”阿尔博特有些局促地笑了笑，不自在地扯了扯自己的衣领，视线也飘到了一旁，“没事，我自己去换就行。”<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔博特一手拿着毛毯从沙发上站起来，但突如其来的一阵头昏又让他头重脚轻身子一软向后倒去。光在阿尔博特往回跌的一瞬间就下意识地伸出手，这一把直接把他稳稳地接在了怀中。身前那人因为发烧而偏高的体温和他胸腔内的搏动与光的胸口只有两层薄薄的布料相隔，自己的怀中是阿尔博特这样的事实让光一瞬的呼吸都变得急促了起来。他偏过头去，强迫自己不要和阿尔博特的眼神对视，轻声说：“我扶你去吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　沉默就是默认，光一手揽起阿尔博特的胳膊，搭在自己的脖子上，就架着他向着更衣室走去。在阿尔博特手中的毛毯早已经落在了地上，于是在光把阿尔博特放在更衣室中冰凉的铁制长椅上的时候，阿尔博特下意识地因为这突如其来的冰凉而眉头微皱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我出去了。”确认了阿尔博特已经安全地坐到椅子上后，光转身就把手放在了更衣间的门把手上。他能感觉到在这短短的时间里，自己的裤子已经变得紧绷绷，尽管有着围裙和下裤的双重遮挡，他还是身体微弓，生怕那一点坚硬被阿尔博特透过布料发觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“光，留下来帮我吧。”还未等光反应过来，阿尔博特温暖的身体就贴上了他的背后。他身体一僵，隐约觉得自己脑中似乎有一根不存在的细线绷断了。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔博特必须承认，他关注自己手下这位名为光的店员很久了。不知为何，每每他看向这个年轻人的时候，他总觉得在他的身上看到了自己的过去。光勤勉地在他店里工作的时候，休息时在休息室中一边吃着店里剩下的餐点一边看着他大学的教本的时候，阿尔博特无数次想过撩开他偏长的额发和他面颊相贴。但他是这间诺弗兰特咖啡店的店长，是光的上司。在这种场合和光之间要是发生了什么那都算职场骚扰，他在光心里和蔼前辈的形象恐怕也会被这些轻率的行为抹杀殆尽。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而不是今天。因为淋雨而骤然烧起来的体温仿佛烧坏了阿尔博特的脑子，也将他的理智灼了个透彻。他的衣服上还残留着光的味道，那原本属于光的衬衫上满是阳光和海风的清香，和光的味道完全相同。他将头埋入面前那个人的颈窝间，身前人那比自己底上一两度的正常体温让他完全不想撒手，便是用鼻尖蹭了蹭光敏感的颈侧，张开嘴在他的脖颈上留下了一个淡淡的牙印。<br/>　　<br/>　　无论是光还是阿尔博特都有些搞不清到底是怎么搞到现在这番田地的。阿尔博特瘫软的身体被光死死地按在更衣室内的衣柜上。光的腿卡在阿尔博特光溜溜的两腿间，而他的脸上也泛起了情欲的潮红。细微色情的水声从他们唇舌交接处发了出来，连带着阿尔博特轻声的哼哼，将整个更衣室内的氛围都燃得旖旎了起来。透明的津液顺着他们的口角流过喉结，将阿尔博特身上那衬衫的衣领又打了个湿透。<br/>　　<br/>　　光用手撩起阿尔博特的围裙，笨拙的指尖坏心地隔着内裤薄薄的布料划过阿尔博特半勃的性器头，让他在亲吻和细微快感的双重攻击下身体微微颤抖了起来。方才被阿尔博特从背后袭击的那处咬痕仍有些发痒，光便是报复性地将自己口中阿尔博特那有些僵硬的舌尖轻轻叼住，成功地从他的喉间逼出几个认输一般的哼哼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可是病患。”下身的内裤被光扒下来的时候，阿尔博特靠在光的肩头低声哼哼地说着。他的性器已经在光那生疏的抚慰中完全挺立了起来，在束缚住那性器的内裤被扯掉的一瞬间便是兴奋地跳进了光的掌心里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“话先说好店长，是你让我留下来帮你的。”光舔舐着阿尔博特的耳朵根，柔软的舌尖在耳道入口打着转，在唾液的助力下发出咕啾咕啾的声响。他伸出手狠狠地抓了一把阿尔博特结实的臀部，指尖掐入充满弹性的臀肉中，在那上面留下了淡淡的红色痕迹，“难道店长的指示是不做吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔博特能感觉到自己的身体因为光骤然的那一巴掌而往下滑了不少，他将手搭在光的肩膀上，仰头看向光那有些嘲弄的眼神，叹了口气说道：“做。”<br/>　　<br/>　　得到了默许的光手上的动作便是更加肆无忌惮了起来。他用掌心将阿尔博特的龟头紧紧裹住，指尖虚握着茎身，左右旋转着揉搓起来。从性器口溢出的半透明液体润湿了他的掌心，在反复的揉搓中将性器整个弄得湿漉漉，摩擦间也渐渐发出了令人脸红心跳的水声。不知怎地，光看着自己面前这个沉溺于性事中脸色潮红的阿尔博特，心里涌上了一股隐秘的亵渎感。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而光一切的顾虑都在阿尔博特主动抬起一条腿勾在他的腰间的瞬间被撞了个粉碎。阿尔博特灼热的舌尖舔过他脖颈上那处发红的咬痕，双手也搭在光的肩膀上在他背后紧紧扣住。光只觉得自己全身的血液都涌到了头上，耳边自己的心跳猛烈地如同激烈的鼓点。于是他一手托住阿尔博特的大腿，另一只手则顺着他已经断断续续吐着前液的性器向后摸去，在他敏感的会阴来回揉搓。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说，别光玩弄我啊。”轻微的喘息从阿尔博特的口中溢出的同时，他几乎是有些埋怨地说道。他的双眼已经因为情欲而变得湿漉漉的，眼角也微红，“你不会是想穿着制服做吧？弄脏了，要扣工资，唔嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“反正你现在穿着的也是我的，我会洗完了再放回店里的，店长。”光在阿尔博特说出后半句话的时候就将食指和中指塞入了阿尔博特有些聒噪的口中，恶意地刮擦着他的口腔内壁，从他的口中逼出了几声不成句子的闷哼。黏黏糊糊的浓稠涎液覆盖在两指上，那纤长有力的两指又如同捉弄人一样将阿尔博特的舌头夹在中间，指腹在粗糙的舌苔上来回剐蹭，每一下都让阿尔博特的身体发出轻微的颤抖，“而且是店长主动在先。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“年轻人……”阿尔博特叹了一口气，含混不清的言语终于是在光的手指从他的口腔中抽离后结束了，而他的领口也已经被他自己的涎液浸得湿透几乎变成了半透明。他扣在光背后的手有些无奈地放了下来，仍因为低烧而有些发软的手倒是准确地找到了光的裤腰带，随着两声清脆的金属搭扣被打开的声音，光裤子上的皮带便是应声落下，被阿尔博特紧紧地握在了手里。同样被扒下的还有光的内裤，那根红肿的已经完全挺立的性器就这样抵着他的围裙下摆，和阿尔博特的性器隔着一层布料头部相抵。<br/>　　<br/>　　被唾液充分润滑过后的手指仍有些困难地探入了阿尔博特因为半站立着而紧绷着的后穴。内壁的软肉紧紧地挤压着光的指节，让他一时间往里探入都变得困难了起来。光皱起了眉毛，扶在阿尔博特大腿根的手不满地掐了一把他的臀瓣，贴在了他的耳边低声说：“店长的后面太紧了，不放松一点我可一点都进不去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就，就算你这么说……唔嗯……说起来一开始我也没有默认要被你玩后面吧？”阿尔博特压抑住喉间因为后穴被打开而不断上涌的细碎呻吟，几乎是有些逞强地说道。他的额发已经被汗水打湿，紧紧地贴在他的额头上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“让病患辛苦到了可不好。”光把自己的身子又往阿尔博特身上贴了贴，手指也趁着阿尔博特反驳而放松的间隙整个没入了他的后穴中，指腹在甬道内壁来回按压着。两人的性器此时已经因为他们的动作而亲密相贴，茎身上的青筋互相磨蹭，水声也从交叠处传了出来。阿尔博特的身体重心完全靠在了光的身上，堪堪依靠被着光和背后的衣柜夹在中间才不至于滑落在地面上。他未离地的那只脚也因快感而足尖绷紧，仅剩下脚尖与地面轻触。从他后穴和性器中淌出来的微凉体液沿着他光洁的大腿一路滑到足尖，在更衣室的短绒地毯上留下了几点深色的水痕。<br/>　　<br/>　　后穴被光的滚烫性器捅开的一瞬窜入阿尔博特脑中的不是快感而是如同撕裂一般的痛楚，本就因为发烧而没有什么力气的身体更是如同一滩软泥一样直接化在了光的怀里。要摔到地上的恐惧让阿尔博特下意识地就张口死死地咬住了光的肩膀，淡淡的血腥味从他的齿缝间溢入口腔，滚烫的液体落在阿尔博特的舌尖时他才后知后觉地意识到自己将光的肩膀咬伤了。他刚想道歉，喉间的言语便是被下身的冲撞给撞了个粉碎。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没想到店长居然像狗一样喜欢咬人。”光一手揪住阿尔博特的短发，将他的头从自己的肩膀上拽起来，就着阿尔博特仍有些惊愕的表情呲牙笑了起来，“不过没关系，如果是店长的话，把我咬伤了也没关系。”他将阿尔博特的头向后一掰，唇不由分说地就将阿尔博特的呻吟堵在了口中。光的舌尖侵略性地刮擦过阿尔博特的齿缝，将自己的鲜血从阿尔博特的口中吮吸了出来。甜腻的带着浓烈铁锈味的味觉就这样撞击在了光的神经中，微妙的如同触电一般的快感从他的延髓蔓延，也让他的冲撞变得更加激烈了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　事到如今已经很难分清阿尔博特脸上的那抹红色到底是由于情欲还是低烧了，他的双眼因为情欲而被灼得浑浊，疼痛和快感的界限也变得模糊了。因为后穴被猛然插入的痛楚而一度软了下去的性器也在光的冲撞中再次充血挺立了起来，从他口中溢出的也不再是痛苦的低哼而是夹杂着快感的呻吟。阿尔博特的意识中自己的身体仿佛消失了，他只能感觉自己仿佛被包裹在一片柔软粘稠的粉色泡泡中，身心随着一下又一下的浪潮被抛起落下。然而就在他感觉自己马上就要被那连绵不绝的浪潮推上顶峰的时候，那浪花却突然停了下来。阿尔博特疑惑地睁开眼，有些迷茫地眨了眨，就看到光一脸仿佛见了鬼的样子转头看向更衣室的门把手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么……？”阿尔博特还未问出下半句，光就一把把他的嘴巴捂住，让他的后半句变成了轻声抗议的呜咽。他们的交合处还在缓缓地往下淌着水，穴口处细密的泡沫还堪堪挂在光的性器根上。阿尔博特的后穴下意识地稍微紧了紧，将那根仍插在自己体内的物什的主人逼出一声闷哼，视线却也随着光惊恐的眼神向着门把手看去。<br/>　　<br/>　　门把手转了。<br/>　　<br/>　　两人的呼吸同时一滞，眼神中的情欲也一下被吓得褪去了大半。他们互相对视了一眼，还未等阿尔博特反应过来，光便是拉开了阿尔博特背后那扇狭窄的衣柜门，一手抱着阿尔博特的臀部，一手拉过身侧的铁柜门，两人便是以仍然交合着的姿势塞进了这狭窄至极的衣柜里。而就在他们的柜门合上的下一秒，更衣室的门就被打开了。狭小的衣柜只有顶部的几排水平透气孔能够向外窥视，而本就以非常困难的姿势挤进来的两人自然是没有办法透过透气孔向外窥视，只能隐约地从气孔透进来的光线和阴影隐约猜测到在更衣室的是一个身材高大的男人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是奇怪，刚刚我应该听到了阿尔博特的声音？”更衣室里的男人疑惑地自言自语了起来，这熟悉的声音让光和阿尔博特一下子就猜到了这个人的身份。是奈贝尔特，店里的首席咖啡师。光皱起了眉头，按理来说这个时间奈贝尔特早就下班回家了，为什么会突然出现在这里？<br/>　　<br/>　　“……算了，不在就不在，那下周的请假申请放他的柜子里就行了吧。刚好锁也开着。”奈贝尔特低声说着，就迈着步子向着光和阿尔博特所在的衣柜走了过来。光和阿尔博特紧张地对视了一眼，几乎是同时咽下了一口口水。光借着从透气孔透进来的微光，看了看那团在衣柜里的衣服标签，上面赫然写着阿尔博特的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　光几乎不敢想如果奈贝尔特就这么拉开了柜门会发生怎样的事情。在他的印象中奈贝尔特和阿尔博特是同辈，咖啡店最早也是他们几个人一起合伙开起来的。如果他们在搞的这种事被奈贝尔特发现的话……光的身体微微抖了一抖，连带着他埋在阿尔博特体内的性器也轻微抽插了一下。体内的那一点被突然碾过的快感让阿尔博特几乎整个人都如同濒死的鱼一般蹦了起来，不成调的呻吟也从他的口中溢出。<br/>　　<br/>　　奈贝尔特的脚步一僵。同时僵住的还有在柜子里的光和阿尔博特。冷汗从他们两人的脊背上渗了出来，将他们的衬衫都打了个湿透。眼看着阿尔博特的口中又要再度发出那甜腻的声响，光想也没来得及想就用自己的唇封住了他的嘴，一手紧紧地拉住了衣柜门。衣柜里的温度急剧升高，本就不足的空气在他们的拥吻中变得更加稀薄，两人的眼神都变得有些迷离，呼吸也变得急促了起来。害怕被柜子外面的奈贝尔特发现反而助长了两人的性致，阿尔博特的性器贴着他自己的小腹，一股一股地向外吐着半透明的前液，而光一直深埋在阿尔博特体内的性器也终于是忍不住，开始前后小幅度地抽插了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“柜门坏了？”尝试拽了几下衣柜门无果后，奈贝尔特轻声嘟囔了一句，随后将一封白色的信封对折，从顶上的透气孔塞了进来，满意地拍了拍手，“问题解决。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那封被塞进来的信恰恰好挡在了光和阿尔博特的中间，两人都因为害怕被奈贝尔特发现所以在信件被塞进来的同时就极力向后仰，这才让那封信毫无阻碍地被塞了进来。但他们的动作在无意中让光插得更深，阿尔博特被顶弄得一下把持不住，轻喘了两声后便是射了出来，乳白色的精液如同缎带一样从他的性器顶端喷射而出，落在他结实的腹肌上顺着沟壑下淌，也将他柜子中的其他制服都弄得一团糟。因为高潮而紧绷的后穴也将光夹了个措手不及，差点就交代在了阿尔博特的后穴里。<br/>　　<br/>　　随着啪的一声，更衣室的灯被关闭，整个衣柜里更是陷入了一片黑暗。随后解放他们的是更衣室的门再次落锁的声音，显然是奈贝尔特出去了。光终于松开了一直紧紧拽着柜子门的手，抱着阿尔博特便是直接从柜子里摔了出来，脊背狠狠地和短绒地毯相接。一片完全的漆黑中他们几乎看不清对方的脸，光当然也看不见阿尔博特到底把自己弄成了什么一团糟，只能感觉到下半身隐约传来的湿漉漉的黏腻感，和阿尔博特跪坐在自己身上的重量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……好深”阿尔博特有些虚弱地说道，语气里还有抑制不住的喘息。他幽蓝色的双眼在一片漆黑中微微发光，也是光唯一能看清的东西。阿尔博特试图将自己从光的身上撑起来，然而泄过一次的身体仍处于发烧中的虚弱期，全身上下都发软，仅仅是把自己从光的性器上撑起一点点距离便是支撑不住又坐了回去，仍应在不应期的甬道被这猛的撞击一个刺激，又将阿尔博特逼出了一声走了音的呻吟。他的性器也无力的甩着，龟头蹭着光的腹肌，前段吐出了粘稠的乳白色液体。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你别……你别动……”光几乎是压抑着自己想要向上顶弄阿尔博特的冲动。从柜子中摔出来那一下着实把他撞得不轻，后脑勺直接磕在了更衣室的长凳上，眼前一片黑不说，现在后脑勺还在突突地跳着发痛。然而阿尔博特正骑在自己的身上，甬道来来回回吞吐着他那濒临射精边缘的性器的感觉又是确实的。光很清楚无套内射对于现在的阿尔博特来说意味着什么，这只会给他本在发烧的身体状态雪上加霜，“店长，我可不想射在你里面。”<br/>　　<br/>　　但阿尔博特如同完全没有听到光的小声提醒一般，他疲惫地趴伏在光的身上，下巴上扎人的胡茬戳刺着光的脖颈，口中呼出的灼热空气将光的耳尖熏得发红。破碎的呻吟声从他的口中溢了出来，夹杂着他的回应：“没关系。”<br/>　　<br/>　　光能感觉到阿尔博特的手紧紧地搂着自己的脊背，他的臀部和自己的囊袋起起落落来回拍击。他能感觉到自己的视野中随着每一下的深入而泛起白光，一下又一下几乎将他的视野完全吞没。作为回应他也将手伸入了阿尔博特的衬衫下，紧紧地抱着他的脊背，指尖扣入肉中划出几道带血的划痕。随着最后几记几乎能够贯穿灵魂的抽插，光的性器终于是停在了阿尔博特的后穴中，囊袋收缩，将微凉的精液全部注入了他的后穴中。而趴伏在他身上的阿尔博特在喉间发出了几声低嗬后突然变成了羞耻的呜咽，温暖的带着臊气的液体从他的马眼流了出来，将光身上的衬衫和围裙制服都打了个湿透。<br/>　　<br/>　　“下次……下次换我在上面……”阿尔博特脱力地说出了这句话后，就两眼一翻昏死在光的胸口，鼻尖平稳地吐着温热的空气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“都听店长的。”光轻轻啄了啄阿尔博特的耳尖，在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，一片黑暗的更衣室中，他明亮的蓝色双眼闪着清澈的光芒。<br/>　　<br/>　　次日，咖啡店的门口挂上了一个牌子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“店长今日身体抱恙，临时歇业一天，不便之处，敬请谅解。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>